


but /how/!?!?!

by phan_says_hOI



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_says_hOI/pseuds/phan_says_hOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans! what were you thinking? you got frisk pregerrs?? wait... /how/ does that even /work/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sans! tori's gonna kill u

**Author's Note:**

> (>^_^)>no. 1 here!

frisk gasps. "oh my god. sans! fuck."

"whaa... what's wrong, babe?" sans yells lazily, not understanding the magnitude of the situation until he walks into the bathroom that frisk had called from, quickly taking notice of the box barely balanced on the counter, and each one of the six tests that came with it soaked in urine and showing a plus sign, all but one thrown into the trash can, except for the one his beloved frisk was holding. "no. no. way. b-but. h-how...?" sans whispers, terrified of the future.

"i... we..." the couple gasp simultaneously. "toriel." the goat-mom's name now sounded like the name of death itself. sans sighed. "okay, panicking won't help anything. we need to figure this out. set up appointments." he leaned down to kiss his one-and-only love. 

"okay." frisk said, rather blankly as she rose and pulled on her skirt, adjusting her stockings afterwords. "but first," she starts, reaching for her asus ｜an: asus idk why but i like them｜and quickly scrolling to her adoptive/foster mom's contact.

'hello. this is toriel.'

"h-hi mom."

'ah, my dear child. what has brought you to call me? other than to say hello and call me mom, of course!'

"can i come over? later today?"

'it would be a pleasure, my child. may you and sans come for dinner?'

"uhh" frisk glanes quickly at sans, who had heard the whole conversation due to the fact that it was on speaker, and he nodded hesitantly. "yeah, mom. tonight i assume?"

'yes. wonderful! simply splendid!'

"heh. bye mom!"

'goodbye, my child'

**click**

frisk walked over and kissed sans' worried face. 

it was alright. they would be fine.

～～～～～entersimultaneousthought～～～～～

/i hope./


	2. the visit. (with toriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =～÷sans p.o.v.÷～=
> 
> me and frisk go to see tori and asgore for dinner. she's more than ready to dust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhhhh! sans is gonna di-ie! sans is gonna di-ie!  
> i just realized that i live in a city with BATTLEFIELD BLVD. AND PEACE HAVEN DRIVE.
> 
> thanks, fm 99.
> 
> btw, i could never have sans dusted.
> 
> crap. totally forgot where i was. oops. oh yeah! i 'member now!

***tiiiiime skiiiiip!***

we arrived at tori's door, and blue sweat dripped down my face. it's gonna be fine. i thought to myself. she'll totally be okay with it. how'd this even happen!?! my thoughts were interupted when frisk knocked on the light purple door. everything seemed more interesting than looking her in the eyes right now. but, i did. tears were starting to form in her eyes, and my boney hand swept them away.

"c'mon, babe. you won't be... a-bone in this." i whispered, trying to lighten her spirits, when my own thoughts were still racing. tori opened the door,and frisk pretty much lept into her open arms.

"i- i'm s-sorry mom." she cried into tori's dark purple robe. tori seemed so... confused. poor tori. she had no idea what her beloved child was crying about. "what ever is the matter, my child?" tori asked, clear worry in her friendly features.

"uhh… maybe, let's talk about it over dinner. yeah?" i said in my gravelly, deep voice, wanting to delay my dusting as much as possible. ｜an: omfg my foot hurts it's sprained omfg… wait. where was i going with the story? brb.｜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u r reading this, and shouldn't be exposed to cursing, stop now. 
> 
> you were warned.
> 
> sans and fri-isk, laying on a bed. f-u-c-k-i-n-g! then frisk was pregnant, sans was nearly dusted, frisk was grounded for l-i-f-e!!


	3. flashback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans has a flashback about when they first told tori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! no. 1 here! sry i havent posted, been busy with, ya know, getting book reports on the second day of school, learning stuff i learned in vb already, and basically schools just been like: screw you, lily! so yeah, here's chapter 3!

'Hello, my child!' Tori says with one of her most welcoming smiles. Funny, almost exactly the same scene as when frisk first told her about us...

 

'hey m-mom!' she had said. usually i found adorable when she stuttered like that, but i knew she was terrified, and tibia honest so was i. i mean, at the time i had only 1HP. touching a normal fireball would surely dust me, let alone a fireball fueled by rage. i almost reflexively wrapped a comforting arm around her, but then had rememered that tori didnt know about us and could instantly dust me.

'please, come in!' the words sounding so happy and carefree coming from tori's mouth, i was tempted to turn around and save her the trouble of dudting me. no, i had to... we had to tell her. 

We went in, only to find asgore's friendly face as well. as we sat down, frisk became very, very still and suddenly blurted out, 'sans and i are dating!' i... don't actually know what happened exactly after that, because i was so suprised that i teleported back to snowdin. after teleporting back to the surface, i was suprised to see no fireballs ready to dust me. and then i noticed the anger directed towards me burning in her eyes. 'sans. outside. NOW.' i knew i was in for simply on the tone of her voice, and i teleported onto the porch and tori made me promise three things...

1: Do NOT break her heart! (kept)

2: Do NOT run away with her! (sorta kept)

3: DO NOT GET HER PREGNANT (broken...)

all i'm hoping for is that she shows me the same mercy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are always so short, i'm saving up for a laptop, but 'til then i'm stuck on opera web browser. if i missed any puns, pls pls pls tell me (in context!) so i can put them in the story! i love to read comments but yeah. well bye everybody hope you enjoyed! no. 1 signing off!


	4. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I was so cringy...

Hello anyone who is still reading this book! Or... waiting to read it. If you read my last note (from over a year ago I'M SORRY) then you may remember that I was writing on an opera browser aka a Nintendo DS. Well I'm not anymore, I'm writing on a school issued ProBook. I don't know if i should continue this story, maybe comment on this chapter if you want me to? I guess? I'm not UT trash like i used to be, the only reason I'm still using this account is because im too lazy to wait for another one, too lazy to ask for another invite. But yes, if I do continue it it will be on the back burner. Anyway, like i said comment if you do wish for me to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys i'm writing on a ds web browser, my hands hurt. bad. anyway... digital hugs everywhere! (>^_^)>
> 
> ...except that creepy perv over there. no, him. yeah, that one. that guy too....


End file.
